


Like Clockwork

by AmberJeans



Series: Past The Present [4]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lemon, Lighthearted, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJeans/pseuds/AmberJeans
Summary: Morning exercises: the best way to start the day.
Relationships: Gobbet (Shadowrun)/Original Character(s), Gobbet/Kris
Series: Past The Present [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than what I'm used to writing but it's what it wanted.  
> Really glad to have written this.

Like clockwork Kris would begin her morning routine. Thirty minutes of intense yoga, another forty of moderate exercise, followed by an additional hour of intense exercise.

Gobbet would come in, as she was wont to do, without knocking or so much as hello. She would plop down on the bed while Kris nagged her, in vain, to join in her morning routine. 

Like clockwork Gobbet would say no, wanting to soak up the sight of her girl’s sensuous body. She would relent, as she always did, when Kris removed her shirt, and join her on the floor in the stretches. 

She would join her girl Seattle’s morning routine, and would match her moves to a T. Synchronized on an emotional level, the two would move, dance, stretch, and contort. The world would fade until they were alone.

Like clockwork Gobbet would draw closer, her movements bringing her closer to her lover’s form. Her body would press ever so softly against her lover’s back, and then she would pull away.

She continued to dance around her, against her, before her. The adept would allow this to happen, a sly smile on her face as she slowly, methodically and gracefully, swept her lover further into her sway.

Like clockwork their dance would start to break down, ancient choreography giving way to primal fusion. Their bodies would flow as one around the room like a monsoon, raw and uninhibited.

Walls, boxes, bunks, or beds. There would be no surface left unmarked by the frenzied breakdown of the ancient dance, no place ungraced by the juices that sprang from their bodies.

Like clockwork they would discouple and enter the shower together, the clothing torn from their moist flesh thrown haphazardly across the room, the aftermath of an amorous hurricane.

Steam lined the walls, the windows, the room. Though where it emerged from the two’s frenzied coupling or the faulty pipes on the derelict ship. the two could not and did not say.

Like clockwork the two would emerge from the bathroom, whole, hale and hearty. They would share a happy laugh at the mess they’d made, Gobbet promising to clean, though she never did.

Their stomachs rumbled, their bodies demanding sustenance. Kris answered her Gobbet’s offer to cook with a rough push out the door. She was not prepared to die just yet.


End file.
